


Bribery

by cowboykylux



Series: Flip Zimmerman/Reader Uploads [3]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018)
Genre: (Mostly Between The Boys), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, playful banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: You visit Flip at the station on occasion, simply enjoying the company of your husband and his friends.





	Bribery

“Three…two…one…swish!” Flip spun lazily in his chair as he chucked yet another crushed up piece of paper into the nearby trash bin.

Lazy was a good way to describe the mood of the station; for once all was quiet in Colorado Springs, and while Flip appreciated not needing to sit in a stakeout, he was aggravated that he was at the station at all. Chief Bridges said there weren’t any new cases yet, but made them come in anyway – something that Flip thought was bullshit.  

“Zimmerman!”  _Speak of the devil_ , Flip thought as Chief Bridges stuck his head inside the detective’s office.

“Yeah chief?” He asked, sitting up straight and trying very hard to look like he was actually  _doing_ something.

“There’s a surprise for you out in the lobby.” Bridges said with a bit of an amused smirk, before disappearing off to who knows where. Probably to go chat with Sergeant Trapp, he knew they had to be as bored as he was.  

“ _Oooh_.” Jimmy cooed, pursing his lips and batting his eyelashes. Jimmy was his closest friend and loved to tease him about your visits, he was already grinning at how Flip’s mood perked up at the mention of you outside.  

“What are you, twelve?” Flip rolled his eyes, but was secretly pleased. He liked showing you off, he liked having you in his arms or on his lap and letting the entire station know exactly who you were married to.

 

Every time Flip saw you waiting in the lobby of the station, he thought about the time he first laid eyes on you and how beautiful you looked despite the anger on your face at having to come in and file a report for damaged property. He smiled just remembering how you spent a good fifteen minutes complaining about a broken mailbox that some teenager accidentally backed into – a tangent that had turned out to have nothing to do with the actual report you were trying to file.

You caught sight of him and your face lit up, excusing yourself from the idle conversation you had been engaged in with the secretary. Flip waited for you to walk over to him to pull you in close for a kiss and a tight hug.

“Hi honey, I wasn’t expecting you today.” He said, tucking some loose hair behind your ear. You leaned into the contact and pressed your cheek against his hand.

“Home was boring, I thought I’d come see if I could annoy you for a little while.” You shrugged with a grin, but Flip just chuckled.

“It’s pretty boring here too.” He said, looking around the quiet office.

“Not anymore.” A gruff voice whistled in passing, and Flip let go of you quickly to grab the rookie officer harshly by the shoulder, towering over him.

“Keep your eyes to yourself Richards or you might find one of them missing real soon.” Flip said evenly, instilling fear into the heart of the guy before roughly letting him go, the force of it shoving him forward a few inches.

The officer scrambled away and you just shook your head good-naturedly, slipping your hand into Flip’s. You smiled when you felt his fingers automatically weave into yours.

“Take me back to your desk?” You said, giving his hand a light squeeze.

That seemed to bring back Flip’s good mood, and he led you through the maze of desks to his shared office in the back of the station. 

It always felt like you weren’t allowed back there, although the entire station knew you and let you do practically whatever you wanted. You were sure that bringing in treats and coffee for the officers on a near daily basis had something to do with it, but Flip always said it was just your charm.  

The detective office was really just one big room like all the other “offices” in the station, but it was considerably smaller. There were only six desks set up, Flip’s sandwiched in between Ron’s and Jimmy’s. The other three desks were currently empty, so your friends had taken over the room. Jimmy was making some sort of stacked card house, listening as Ron was walking around the room talking to him about something.

They both paused what they were doing to look up when you and Flip came into the room, and Jimmy accidentally knocked the whole card house over when he stood up to go give you a hug.

“Hi boys!” You said as you hugged him, and then turned to open your arms for Ron. He happily gave you a tight squeeze and the two of you giggled as you tried not to dent his afro.  

“Good afternoon (Y/N), come to embarrass Flip?” Ron teased when he let you go and went to sit behind his desk.

You were glad that he didn’t decide to resign from the station after all the events of the last case, and you were even more happy that he and Patrice decided to stay together. Even from your spot in the middle of the room you could see the frames sitting on his desk that you knew to be filled with pictures of her, and of them together.

“ _Me?_  I would never.” You joked, playing the innocent act.

Flip simply sat down at his desk and pulled you into his lap sideways, sliding a cigarette in between his lips. You got comfortable, looping your arms around his shoulders as he searched for a match or his zippo.

“Honey do you got a light?” He asked, coming up empty.

“You know I do.” You replied, pulling yours from your pocked and flicking it on. You didn’t smoke, but you kept a lighter on you in case anyone around you happened to need one – and that usually meant Flip.

“So, what are the fine detectives of the CSPD up to today?” You asked, squeaking in surprise when Flip lifted you to resettle you in a more comfortable position on his lap.

“Ron was just telling us about this crazy new thing called the TRS-80. Some sorta computer they’re selling down at the RadioShack.” Jimmy said, sounding wholly uninterested as he concentrated on building up his stack house again.

“He thinks it’d be a good idea to get a couple for the station to start digitizing our files.” Flip added, not sounding opposed to the idea, but amused knowing that it would never happen.

“You know how to code?” You asked, surprised. You had seen the advertisements for it in the Sunday paper, and though you knew how to type, you certainly didn’t know how to code, which looked like the primary requirement for operating a computer.

Flip and Jimmy both started to laugh at that, and Ron blushed, suddenly very interested in the state of his fingernails.

“Not  _exactly_ , but I’m sure it’s in the budget somewhere to hire a computer programmer.” He said, and you smiled apologetically, Jimmy and your husband still chuckling in good fun.

“Good luck with that.” Flip muttered, turning his attention to you. He held his cigarette low and away from you so you wouldn’t have to breathe in the smoke, and happily began nuzzling his nose against your neck.

“We barely have the budget to have coffee in the morning let alone finding new hires.” Jimmy piped up, making you laugh.

“What are you talking about,  _I_  bring you guys coffee.” You pointed out, and Jimmy looked up at you like you were the guardian angel of the Coral Springs Police Department.

“And thank god for it! I can’t drink the swill they got here.” He shuddered, making you only laugh harder.

Your friend owned one of the best bakeries in town, and you had managed to convince her to let you take in the leftover breakfast items before she switched to lunch. It worked out well for everyone, the station only had to pay half-price for the catering, and your friend didn’t have to throw out any perfectly good food. Plus, it meant that the boys got real coffee in the morning, instead of the instant shit that had been sitting in a dark cabinet for who knows how long.

“Say (Y/N) you ever thought about working here?” Jimmy asked, making Ron scoff.

“Aren’t we talking about having no budget right now?” He raised his hands in exasperation when everyone just laughed.

“I’m just saying she’d sure be a better investment than some computer operator.” Jimmy drawled, looking up at Flip with a teasing look in his eye. “How many cases has your wife solved for you, Zimmerman?”

You giggled, hugging your man close. You knew that the guys were just like this, and they spent their time teasing one another like the brothers that they had grown to become. It was actually one of the reasons you liked coming into the office, you always knew someone would give a good burn and it was an endless source of entertainment watching them try to one up each other.

“More than you’ve solved on your own that’s for fuckin’ sure.” Flip shot back with an eyebrow raised and a purposeful drag of his cigarette.

You and Ron just chuckled and gave one another a look that basically equated to,  _boys, am I right?_

“Don’t listen to him honey, Jimmy’s just jealous because you get to come home to me every night.” You teased, pressing your husband’s face into the crook of your neck and planting kisses on the top of his head.

“I’m not jealous.” Flip mumbled, his face heating up in embarrassment at your affection.

“Good, because you are the best detective in the  _world_  and I love you very much.” You continued, smoothing his hair down flat against his head. He looked so funny with it pressed down like that, and it was something you did on occasion whenever you just wanted to be silly.  

“ _Awww!_ ” Jimmy put his chin in his hand and sighed mockingly.

“Honey, please.” Flip complained, sounding very much like a child being embarrassed by his mother, but you just giggled and kept smoothing his hair down.

“What? I thought you liked it when I came to visit.” You asked innocently, batting your eyelashes. You puckered your lips for a kiss, and Flip grumbled as he leaned in to meet it. He was unable to resist you – even when you were being a brat.

“Damn it I worked hard on my hair this morning.” He whined when you pulled away and stood up, leaving him sitting there with his cigarette. He gave you his famous pout, but you paid him no mind, rolling your eyes with a smile.  

“I watched you blow-dry it for  _five minutes,_ Flip.” You said, and he nodded quickly.

“Exactly! Hard work.” He repeated, fighting a smile that crept onto his lips.

“(Y/N), are you down for a game of poker?” Ron asked. He had gotten up from his desk and went to go sit next to Jimmy, who was dealing out the cards he had given up on building with.

You grinned in disbelief, putting your hands on your hips.

“Do you guys  _seriously_  have nothing to do today? Flip I thought you were joking.” You regarded your husband, who was still pretending to be upset about his hair over at his desk.

“We may or may not be avoiding doing our paperwork.” He admitted, balling up another piece of paper to throw into the trash bin across the room.

You intervened and caught it, and he retaliated by springing up from his chair and taking you into his arms, blowing raspberries onto your neck and making you laugh loudly as you tried to squirm away to no avail.

“I’m telling you, a computer would make doing the paperwork easy.” Ron sang, at the exact same time Sergeant Trapp walked through the room.

“We’re not going to get a computer.” He said, sounding like he had been already asked this a hundred times today. He didn’t even stop walking, not bothering to pay attention to commotion you and Flip were causing.

Eventually you managed to wrangle out of Flip’s grasp, moving to sit on his desk right in between his lamp and his framed photo of the two of you on your wedding day. Your legs swung idly as you thought of a plan to get these guys actually doing something productive.

“How about this,” You said resorting to bribery, “If you finish your paperwork, I’ll try and convince Chief Bridges to let you have the rest of the day off.” You proposed.

“You think you can manage that?” Jimmy asked, immediately dropping his hand of cards onto the table.

“I have my ways.” You winked.

The chief absolutely adored you, but he loved your friend’s bakery more, and while he would never admit to being bribed with a dozen jelly donuts, he certainly would never turn down the offer for some in exchange for letting Flip leave a little early – provided of course there wasn’t an active investigation going on (that would require two dozen, but you wouldn’t tell anyone that).

Jimmy and Ron looked at one another, silently deliberating the idea, and then each nodded and went to their desks. “That means you too, honey.” You said, patting the space on Flip’s desk that you were still sitting on.

He sighed dramatically, not wanting to sift through the papers on his desk that he wasn’t allowed to throw away. You gave him an expectant look, and he gave in.

“You’re gonna be the death of me one day sweetheart. You’re gonna work me to the bone.” He lamented with no malice, and you just huffed out a laugh.  

“You can’t die, who would I bother at the station then?” Leaning in to pepper his face with kisses, until he playfully swatted you away.

“Careful now honey, I have official police work to do.” He teased, and you only grinned, hopping off the desk and making like you were getting ready to leave.

He grabbed you around the waist and pulled you back into his lap behind the desk where you started this whole visit, resting his chin on your shoulder as he started going through the papers. 

You simply settled in, knowing there was no way he was going to actually let you leave until he finished all the work. Ron and Jimmy had a bit of a contest to see who could fill out their forms correctly, and you were pleased with your ability to whip these guys into some sort of order. 

Even though Flip was grumbling to himself over case details, smoking his cigarette with his hair still flat, you still could tell he was pleased to see you, and if it took a little teasing to get your stubborn man to do some work, you didn’t mind one bit.

 


End file.
